


Why Aren't You Different?

by SK_Kasai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, lucifer gives great hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “Nobody has ever loved me the way you did.” Lucifer said, his eyes suspiciously shiny, “You changed me, Detective, so much so that even Hell couldn’t change me back.”“I love you too.” Chloe almost sobbed, burying her face into his neck.“These aren’t happy tears, now are they?”He sounded so nervous that she couldn’t help but giggle.“In a way they are.” Chloe gave him a small smile, “I’m glad to have you back.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 23
Kudos: 266





	Why Aren't You Different?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxtectiveluci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/gifts).



> Just a really really short silly fic where Deckerstar talk a bit about Michael I guess.
> 
> I mean, we all thought that Lucifer would be very different when he came back from Hell, but he wasn't and that's just... Can we talk about that?

“You give the best hugs.” Chloe sighed, snuggling in closer to him.

She’d _missed_ him.

Here they were out on his balcony, just… _being together_ after a long day of solving cases.

Chloe adored it.

“That’s not a sentence I hear often, Detective.” Lucifer huffed a laugh, pressing a small kiss to her hair.

“You’ve changed.” Chloe stepped away, admiring him, “You’re even better at hugging of all things.”

He’d come so far in the past few years.

“Well, a Devil can learn.” Lucifer leaned down to kiss her, “Besides, who would give up the chance to touch you, darling? I’ve missed you.”

She matched his silly, tender smile with one of her own, shaking her head.

“This is nice.” Her Devil sighed, closing his eyes when she rested her forehead against his.

She hummed, nodding. 

“Why do you suddenly love hugging me all the time though, Detective?” Lucifer asked, eyes still closed, “I’m not complaining. Far from it…”

He trailed off, and she realized how relaxed he was.

_She did this._

She'd always loved hugging him. The difference was that she could do it whenever she felt like it now.

“I just missed you.” Chloe stroked his cheek with her hand, loving how warm and _real_ it felt under her fingers.

“Understandable.” Lucifer nodded, “However, I sense something… _more._ ”

“More?”

“Maybe it’s just me.” He shrugged, pressing his lips against hers again, “As much as I love this hugging business, I’m afraid that I remain a stranger to these kinds of… physical contact.”

Of course.

No one hugged the Devil. No one cuddled with him or played with his hair or spent time just tracing the countless freckles on his skin and admiring how beautiful he was.

“Good thing I’m here then.” Chloe smiled, deciding to kiss the confused, self-deprecating frown off his face.

It wasn’t just him.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“Perfect.” Chloe turned her head from she'd laid it on his chest to study his face, smiling at how peaceful he looked. “You like this, don’t you?”

“It’s torture.” Lucifer told her with as much seriousness as he could muster, “I loathe it, Detective.”

“You’re such an ass.” She shook her head, burying her face in his bare chest.

“You like this ass.” He teased, playing with her hair.

“Do I now?”

Lucifer laughed, wrapping an arm around her. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. Good thing they were in bed then. She hated trying to wake him up when he dozed off on the couch.

“I love this, Detective.” He said, “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, Lucifer.” She brushed a finger over his lips, “I love you. This is perfect.”

“And I you.” He said after a moment of hesitation, “Indeed it is.”

“You’re so different.” Chloe bit her lip, “I love that.”

“While I do realize that I have changed since we first met, why do I feel like you’re trying to imply something… more?”

“It’s stupid.”

“I’m certain it isn’t.” Lucifer assured her, “Tell me anyway, Detective?”

Should she?

They were happy and at peace. Could she bring herself to ruin that?

“I-I missed you when you were in Hell, as you already know.” She began.

“My apologies.” Lucifer whispered, “I had to protect-”

“I know.” Chloe shushed him with a finger on his lips, “I know. I’m not blaming you.”

He didn’t sound too convinced, but Lucifer didn’t object either.

“Then when Michael showed up…” she closed her eyes, trying to breathe. “I could instantly feel that something was… wrong.”

Even when she'd first kissed him...

His touch was cold.

Awkward. Desperate. Foreign with just enough “Lucifer” thrown in.

It hadn’t been enough for her though, not when she’d been starved for Lucifer’s touch more than his brother could comprehend.

“He was so _different._ ” Chloe continued, “At first, he kept saying spending thousands of years in Hell had changed him; changed you. I believed him, of course. I mean… I can’t even process what that must have been like.”

Lucifer was quiet, as still as a statue, almost afraid of breathing.

She almost regretted her admission, wishing to have the calm, relaxed, lazy version of her boyfriend back. She loved that look on him. 

“But he was _too_ different. I just knew it.”

“So you shot him.” Lucifer chimed in.

“So I shot him.” Chloe nodded, “Once, I shot Lucifer once to prove that he's the Devil, and now I’m shooting you to prove that you’re not.”

“Detective.” He whispered, something deep and reverent in his voice, “My clever detective indeed.”

“It scared me.” Chloe confessed, wondering if telling Lucifer all of this would soothe the pain of locking it deep within her mind and soul, “Even after you came back…”

He didn’t say anything, waiting.

“We had a lot to sort through and deal with, so I didn’t worry about this too much, but I’m…”

“Still afraid?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes.”

Saying it felt so good.

Why was it such a big deal?

Why did she feel like she could breathe again?

“Oh, Detective…”

“Why aren’t you different?” She asked, adjusting her position so that she was almost lying on top of him, staring into his eyes.

“You always say that I’m different.” Lucifer frowned, eyebrows knitted together as he tried to understand what she meant.

“ _Good_ different.” Chloe explained, “You’re warmer. More affectionate. You’re giving our relationship your all. You’re still _you_ , Lucifer and just… how?”

She was grateful that Hell hadn't changed him, but she also needed to know.

“Oh, Detective.” He sighed again, “Chloe.” He brushed her hair away from her eyes, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I already told you.”

“You did?”

“I spent thousands of years in Hell imagining our reunion.” He recited, “Getting my partner back. Getting you back.”

“And?”

“Darling, how could I grow bitter and cold when I had the memories of you and your love to keep me warm?”

He sounded so sincere that it made her chest hurt.

Here he was, waiting for her to understand, begging her to see things the way he did.

How could the man who couldn’t even say “I love you” love more than most people could even begin to understand?

Who knew the Devil was so cheesy?

“Nobody has ever loved me the way you did.” Lucifer said, his eyes suspiciously shiny, “You changed me, Detective, so much so that even Hell couldn’t change me back.”

“I love you too.” Chloe almost sobbed, burying her face into his neck.

“These aren’t happy tears, now are they?”

He sounded so nervous that she couldn’t help but giggle.

“In a way they are.” Chloe gave him a small smile, “I’m glad to have you back.”

“I’m glad to be back.” Lucifer said, “There is nowhere in creation better for me than your side, Detective. If you’ll have me, that is.”

“There’s nowhere better for me either.” She promised, “Of course I’ll have you, you idiot. Gladly.”

She kissed him just then, feeling some of her worry evaporating into nothingness.

Hell wouldn’t take him away from her. Nothing would.

She’d said it herself, hadn’t she?

_Just fears._

_What Lucifer and I have is special and I will never lose faith in me and him._

“I know that we’re special.” Chloe said after a while, “I’m just…”

“Afraid?” Lucifer’s jaw clenched, his eyes at the verge of glowing red with fury.

“I guess I could shoot Michael again at some point.” She mused, “Made me feel better the first time.”

“Detective!” Lucifer’s face lit up, “We could add it to our list of things to do as a couple!”

_Unbelievable._

She’d cried so much because of what they had, but she’d also smiled so much because of the idiot currently underneath her.

She loved everything about them. She loved how he was the last person she saw before she went to sleep and the first person she opened her eyes to. She loved his hugs and his kisses and the way he constantly annoyed her.

She loved Lucifer Morningstar as much as he loved her and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day/night everyone ❤


End file.
